


Limelight

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls, unseen character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoonz is caught talking with passion to someone he doesn't want the others to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limelight

Its the middle of the night and so dark that the only light is a soft glow from the end of the hall.

There is the shuffling of bare feet on carpet and one of the guys must be up, restless from lack of sleep.

Moo turns over in his bed and buries his face in his pillow. But the apartment is silent, despite the many occupants - they are all asleep already - and Moo can hear with clarity.

The voice belongs to Cartoonz, and he’s speaking softly, but there isn’t much room for him to go so Moo keeps catching bits and pieces of his one-sided conversation as he paces up and down the short hallway outside their rooms.

“Yeah,” Cartoonz whispers. “We all made it here okay. Nogla got sick off some funky sushi but that’s – haha, yeah..”

His tone is gentle and sweet, soft with care, and whoever is on the phone with him must be someone close to his heart.

Moo burrows his head deeper into his pillow and tries to urge sleep to consume him quicker. He feels dirty listening in like this, this is a private conversation.

“..no,” Cartoonz continues. “Oh, really? Did you now?” Chuckling softly to himself.

“Well, me and my balls will thank you when we see you –.. No, I didn’t say lick… Heh, yeah, I’ll lick you all over baby..” His voice dropping, deep and sensual.

Moo feels a flush rising to his face as he tries desperately not to listen in. But the rumblings are getting dirtier and dirtier and he covers his ears with his hands, but the shuffling of his bedsheets alerts Cartoonz.

“Listen, baby. I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later, alright? No.. no, don’t worry. We can play some after the panel, okay? Yeah. Heh, love you too, asshole. Now go to sleep.”

His phone closes with a ‘click’, and the light is gone from the hallway.

Silent. Nothing moves. Moo holds his breath, eyes tightly closed and pretending to be asleep.

He can tell Cartoonz is just standing there, staring at the doors and trying to figure out who was listening, who woke up, even if he can’t see him.

Cartoonz has that way of a predator about him..

He sighs, and shuffles off back down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Moo to his fake sleep which, by the time Cartoonz comes back, has become real.

.

And in the morning the flush burning across Moo’s neck and cheeks is too telling. He can’t even meet Cartoonz’s eyes, which is even worse.

Cartoonz just chuckles, and Moo glances up at him, spooked.

Cartoonz grins, all teeth. Like a devil.

* * *

The whispers rouse him from sleep and he is up from his bed and shuffling down the hall before his brain can process his body’s movements.

The rooms are all dark and eerily silent, it is almost impossible to hear even the faintest whisper of sleeping breaths.

But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, the end of the hallway right there in the living room where Cartoonz is still up, even this goddamn late. His face reflected in the glow from the laptop.

And he is sitting on the couch, cross legged and enraptured when Moo stumbles upon him, still yawning. Still trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re still up?” Moo gets out between the yawns, heading to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

The soft light of pure, gentle happiness falls from Cartoonz eyes as he looks up, startled, one hand immediately on the lid of the laptop.

He is whispering something so low under his breath Moo can’t make out a word. But he does see the barest flash of another face on the screen as Cartoonz shuts the laptop and turns it off.

“Why are you up?” He asks with a gruff tone, his voice cracking as it shifts volume.


End file.
